Y si te digo
by yucenkio
Summary: Cuando se tiene algo tan hermoso entre los cascos, es muy difícil tomar alguna decisión para hacerlo aún más hermoso. Como resultado se obtiene la perdida de aquel objeto, persona o relación. Rainbow y AJ han decidido darle la espalda a su tan profunda amistad y a ellas mismas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Mucho tiempo sin tenerlos aquí leyendo alguno de mis fics. Como saben ahora hay bastantes fics (y miles de cosas más) de esta y variadas parejas de MLP, gracias a ello se me han ocurrido nuevos enredos amoroso, principalmente este fic es: AppleDash, RarityxApplejack, Flutterdash (si es que así se dice) y tal vez muchas combinaciones más. He de admitir que la combinación de Rarity con Aj se me hace bastante extraña pero divertida, vamos a ver que surge de todo esto.

Muchas gracias por leer y haber si les surge algún rewiew o un WTF? (cualquiera es bastante bienvenido)

"Y si te digo...

Que quiero que solo seamos amigas"

Prologó

Era una mañana especialmente hermosa; Con un sol abrazador que se expandía por cada rincón de Equestria, ahuyentado cualquier rastro de oscuridad; una briza suave y fresca que acariciaba a los madrugadores; y una ambiente tranquilo y relajado, para la suerte de Applejack.

Había tenido una pésima noche, sin poder pegar si quiera una pestaña y revolcándose hasta dejar hecha jirones la cama. La tarde anterior había tenido una fuerte discusión con su novia (últimamente no iban las cosas muy bien en su relación) y algo en su interior la tenía verdaderamente inquieta (y ni siquiera sabía que era), por ello, agradecía la tranquilidad de la mañana.

Sin esperar, comenzó sus deberes. No era ni media mañana, cuando al salir del granero, escucho el característico sonido de unas alas cortando el aire, y en cuanto miro al cielo una sobra pasó por sobre su cabeza cubriendo por un momento el cegador sol.

-Aquí estoy- Habló seductora una voz. Applejack dio media vuelta y dirigió su mirada a la cima del granero.

- Buenos días, Rainbow Dash ¿Cómo está Fluttershy?- Saludo con una extraña formalidad, para al instante siguiente voltear y seguir con sus deberes.

- ¿Por qué por la primera que preguntas es Fluttershy? ¿No deberías preguntar cómo estoy yo?- Replico el Pegaso, bajando del tejado y siguiendo en tierra a la granjera.

-Sé como tú estás; vienes de la casa de Fluttershy ¿Verdad? Es fácil predecir tu ánimo, por eso quiero saber cómo está ella- respondió sin apartar un segundo la mirada de su objetivo: los cientos de árboles desbordantes de manzanas, y los tarros donde colocarlas.

- Bueno… ¡Pues lógico que ella está bien también!- Rainbow se sintió algo avergonzada ante la declaración de su amiga. – "Vienes de la casa de Fluttershy ¿Verdad?" - . No le agradaba el que estuviera al tanto de esas clases de cosas. - ¿Te das cuenta de que ya no eres tan cariñosa conmigo desde que estoy con ella?- .

A Applejack le enfurecieron esas palabras y se volteo para enfrentar a su "amiga" - ¡¿Menos cariñosa?! ¡Yo sigo totalmente igual! ¿Te das cuenta que cuando estás conmigo no la llamas por su nombre? ¡Siempre le dices "ella"! ¡¿Cómo no quieres que me sienta….- se detuvo de golpe al tener a solo unos centímetros el rostro de Dashie, enfrentándola también, impasible. – Incomoda - terminó temblorosa.

-Entonces yo también puedo preguntar ¿Cómo está Rarity?- Agacho la mirada. Sin saber, ambas se cargaban con un sentimiento de culpa, que bordeaba la traición hacía la otra, hacía ellas mismas. Dashie menguo su rabia, se alejo del rostro de la granjera.

-Bien… - susurro- aunque ayer tuvimos una pelea- y volvió a sus deberes

-¡¿Una pelea?!- se exaltó Rainbow

- Dejémoslo en discusión…- volvió a voltear, Rainbow se posó a su lado- Ya no sé qué es lo que me pasa, me duele el no poder hacerla siempre feliz…-

A Rainbow se le estrujo el corazón de una manera inesperada, y con el dolor de su alma, posó su frente en la de su amiga y recitó - : Vamos Aj, todo estará bien, ustedes…ustedes se aman.

Fue solo hace unos meses cuando su amistad estuvo más unida que nunca; los paseos por la playa, el bosque de manzanos; los atardeceres y las noches, jugando y conversando bajo la luna; los secretos que se contaron, la manera en que se abrieron a la otra; Todo aquello, había llevado a su relación a algo mucho más profundo que una simple amistad, se sentían una, complementadas en una sola alma. Amabas lo sabían: se amaban, y ya en esos momentos, a Applejack ya le estaba sabiendo a poco el permanecer como amiga, estaba decidida en convertirse en algo más. Pero en un solo segundo, como un soplido que apaga la llama de una vela, todo había terminado.

Había sido una mañana igual a esta, con la diferencia en que se sentía llena de alegría…

Rainbow Dash estaba en su casa y la noche pasada habían tenido una pijamada, Applejack brincaba por las calles del pueblo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una canasta de mimbre en su boca, estaba en busca del desayuno y se dirigía a la tienda de cupcakes, _Sugarcube corner,_ para conseguirlo. Entro a la tienda y dio su pedido, esperaba alegremente cuando…

-¿Escuchaste? Nuestras sospechas estaban equivocadas-

- ¿A qué sospechas te refieres?- eran dos ponys que cuchicheaban

-A las que Rainbow Dash y Applejack son pareja- Ahí fue cuando AJ presto verdadera atención a la conversación.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡Pero si siempre se las veía adorablemente juntas!-

-Sí, y por eso todos creíamos que estaban juntas, pero hace poco ¡Ocurrió el horror!- A ambas, la pony que conversaba y AJ se les estrujo el corazón – Vieron sobre una nube, muy acurrucadas y besándose, ¡A Fluttershy y Dashie!-

Applejack aún se pregunta si fue parte de su imaginación o no aquel estruendo que resonó en sus orejas al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras, le da arcadas de solo pensar que fue su corazón quebrándose, y trata de no pensar mucho en ello.

Desde entonces, la distancia se hizo cada vez más y más larga, hasta convertirse en lo kilométrica que era actualmente, ella comenzó a salir con Rarity y Rainbow ya llevaba 4 meses con Fluttershy.

Ya en la tarde, Applejack pasó por la boutique Carousel sólo para hablar con su amada (o por lo menos a quien ella creía amar con el corazón). Rarity no se encontraba en el lobby así que subió directamente a las habitaciones del segundo piso, y allí se encontraba, tomando una siesta como un angelito.

Se acerco a ella y luego de acariciar suavemente algunos mechones rebeldes que se habían colocado sobre su rostro, descansó un suave beso en su frente.

-Tú… aún no la habías olvidado cuando dijiste que me amabas…- se escuchó murmurar. Aj se sobresaltó un momento, luego vio a los adormilados luceros de Rarity mirándola.

- Rarity…yo te prometí dar todo de mí en el momento en que comenzamos nuestra relación- respondió la pony

- Pero aún la amabas…- una lágrima pareció escapar de sus ojos- la amas…corrijo-

Un dolor punzante atravesó el pecho de Applejack ante tan tierno pero a la vez doloroso acto.

-Pero mi corazón es tuyo…al igual que mi cuerpo…- susurro en su oreja con sensualidad para luego morder con dulzura. Sintió el cuerpo de la unicornio estremecerse, se sacó su sombrero, lo coloco en la mesita de noche y añadió - : y mis besos…- y enseguida unió sus labios mientras se recostaba junto a ella en la cama – y esta parte – habló mientras dirigía el casco de la peli morada a su entrepierna – que es muy especial…Todo para ti ¿No?

Mientras tanto, una confundida Pegaso volaba sobre Villa Pony en busca de una buena distracción, que la alejara de estos complejos sentimientos que la dividían en dos.

Recordaba aquella cálida mañana, con un frío que le congelaba el corazón. Aj llegando a la casa, temblorosa y afligida, para al momento de verla directamente a los ojos deshacerse en lágrimas sobre el piso de la habitación. No pudiéndola controlar, y sin si quiera saber por qué, la saco casi a rastras de la casa y antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara susurrarle un – Felicitaciones – que ella pudo escuchar a la perfección.

Sabía a lo que se refería, o por lo menos después lo supo, cuando todas sus amigas le hicieron a Fluttershy una fiesta de felicitaciones por su compromiso. En cuanto vio a la palabra "felicitaciones" en letras gigantes colgada de la pancarta, entendió - "Así que eso querías decirme ¿Eh?" - no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y estallo frente a sus amigas. Todas creyeron que eran lágrimas de alegría, pero Rainbow sentía que había perdido todo.

Ahora, aún no dispuesta a rendirse (Ni a mostrar algún cambio en su comportamiento) va cada a día a la granja de la rubia, a pasar largas tardes en silencio y en un ambiente bastante tenso e incomodo, pero sin quererse separar un metro. La extrañaba….la extrañaba tanto… deseaba tanto nunca haber caído en la comodidad de una amistad, pero eso ya era imposible había herido para siempre su corazón, y en cierta parte de sí, sabía que también amaba a Fluttershy.

Llego a la casa de su novia, y entró sin tocar, la Pegaso leía un libro junto a Angel. La miró y sonrió con ternura al verla llegar, e indicó con una ala que se colocara junto a ella en aquel lecho de almohadas, pero en cuanto se le acerco lo suficiente aparto a Angel y comenzó a besarla con locura; Fluttershy no protestó (nunca protestaba a sus demandas) y aquella tarde se volvió el piso del living la cama más cómoda del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno chicos, sé que ya no es año nuevo, pero este se podría decir que es honor a ello, de todas maneras ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO!

"¿Y si te digo…

Que hubiese querido que todo lo mío fuera tuyo?"

Capítulo I

Mi primera vez

Mi primer a vez fue en una noche de verano, hace ya unos cuantos meses, en el granero de Sweet Apple acres, ya muy entrada la noche. Rarity se me había declarado hace solo unas noches atrás en la Boutique de una manera bastante inesperada y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, me había dejado consternada, y sin saber que decir escapé. Por ello, lloraba desconsolada esa noche en el granero.

Sentada sobre heno, la oscuridad me envolvía de una manera tan potente que ni siquiera me dejaba ver la punta de mi nariz, pero eso era poco importante en esos momentos, yo de verdad, aquella noche, deseaba que la oscuridad me absorbiera y no me dejara nunca más ver la luz.

¿Por qué deseaba eso? O más simple ¿Por qué lloraba? Solo se me habían declarado…pero de alguna manera había sido muy doloroso para mí. Nunca había experimentado un dolor tan pero tan profundo y áspero - ni siquiera cuando supe que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy estaban juntas- ¿Es posible sentir dolor cuando alguien dice que te ama? Espera…. _¿Áspero?_

Por azares del destino, la oscuridad acabo para mí en el momento en que alguien abrió la puerta del granero, los rayos lunares se escabulleron por la rendija e iluminaron el lugar, Rarity se encontraba allí, buscándome con la mirada. Yo no hice nada para ocultarme, y en el momento en que lo hizo, note su sorpresa.

Sin decir una palabra entro al lugar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, por unos segundos la oscuridad nos envolvió a ambas, pero como si la hubiésemos llamado o quisiese espiar lo que estuviese pasando, los ases de luces se colaron por los vidrios de una pequeña ventana en lo alto del granero, por la cual antes no habían pasado.

Inundaron con su esplendor la perlada figura de la unicornio, la cual se encegueció por el fuerte brillo, pero mostró una sonrisa al cerrar sus ojos. Cruzamos miradas, y no dudo un instante en acercárseme, sin cortar en ningún instante el contacto.

¿Quién hubiera sabido que ese choque de miradas luego nos llevaría a todo lo que se desenvolvió en aquella noche? ¿Y a lo que somos actualmente?

Rarity, podía estar a un metro de mí como a mil kilómetros y no dejaría de sentir su mirada penetrándome con deseo, o será más bien ¿Decisión?

Yo no hice para detenerla, ni en el momento en que con su magia me quito mi sombrero ni el que se apodero de mis labios y saboreo de ellos hasta el último recoveco.

Mi primer beso, fue casto en un principio para con los segundos volverse en un brusco y pasional, en el que nuestras lenguas danzaban enroscándose la una con la otra. La saliva creó un camino por mi cuello, el cual Rarity borro con su lengua en el momento en que quebramos el beso por falta de aire, nos miramos nuevamente, ni una palabra.

Pronto, no eran sólo nuestras lenguas las que se probaban sino todo nuestro cuerpo se inspeccionaba mutuamente, en una fricción bastante errática y torpe.

Decidida a tomar las riendas, coloqué en un solo movimiento a Rarity contra el heno, abrí sus piernas y me falto tiempo para juntar nuestros sexos, haciendo que un shock eléctrico recorriera a ambas. No me moví enseguida, la fuerza se había escapado de mi cuerpo y gemía, quise saber el estado de Rarity y aparte un obstinado mechón de cabello pegado a su rostro por el sudor, nunca había tenido visón más hermosa; Sus mejillas ruborizadas; el sudor perlado; su boca entreabierta y roja; y lo más bello de todo su mirada, la cual me decía "Sé que no es lo que deseas, pero yo si lo deseo"

A veces podía ser tan egoísta, en contradicción con su elemento, pero no importaba, sólo formo una sonrisa en mi rostro y la besé. En ese instante lo comprendí _¿Áspero?_ SÍ, áspero e insulso era este sentimiento, doloroso, porque a pesar de ser placentero no era real y no nos llenaba a ninguna de las dos. _Tú también tienes a otra persona en tu corazón ¿Verdad, Rarity? _

Empecé con lentos y suaves vaivenes, sacando leves suspiros y vaho de nuestras bocas. Pero el placer es una droga y pronto nuestros cuerpos pedían más fuertes y profundas estocadas, liberando líquidos de pasión y gemidos que pronunciaban palabras incomprensibles que sólo la lujuria sabría entender. Yo no desatendí el demás cuerpo de mi dama, deje una aceptable cantidad de marcas rojas en su cuerpo mientras lo recorría con mi lengua, y ella en cambió, me marco como suya con un fuerte mordisco en el momento en que ambas explotamos en el más exquisito éxtasis.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de darme una ducha me fije en la marca mientras me miraba en el espejo, dolía, pero tendría que cubrírmela con mi cabello, eso hace ya, dos meses.

-¿Por qué llorabas esa noche?-me preguntó Rarity luego de nuestro sexo de reconciliación

La mire algo sorprendida ¿Ambas estábamos pensando en lo mismo?

-No sabía qué responderte, tal vez tenía mucho miedo de perderte…- respondí, pensativa

-De perder a otra amiga- musitó la peli morada mientras se sentaba en la cama y con su magia llamaba a su cepillo para su crin

No pude negar nada, pero agregué -: No me arrepiento de nada –

-Yo tampoco-

Esa noche, era año nuevo, luego de alistarnos con Rarity nos fuimos directo a Sugar cube corner a celebrar con nuestras amigas un año más de amistad.

-¡Hola, Chicas!- Nos Saludo como siempre animosa Pinkie Pie en la entrada de la tienda.

Ya todas las ponys se encontraban ahí, disfrutando del ponche y de los aperitivos, la casa se encontraba hermosa y elegantemente decorada con globos plateados, dorados y negros, serpentinas y todo decorado con las mismas tonalidades. Me apresure y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludé – ¡Hola a todas las ponys! ¡Feliz año nuevo!-

-¿Mi primera vez? – exclamó sorprendida Rainbow Dash escupiendo la champagne de su boca ante la pregunta de su amiga Twilight

Ya habíamos cenado y las doce ya habían tocado, los abrazos y buenos deseos fueron dados, ahora nos encontrábamos charlando y bebiendo alrededor de la mesa, en un ambiente tranquilo y maduro, extraño a todas las locas celebraciones que se desarrollaban en las calles o en las otras casas.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?-

-¿E-En qué?- preguntó nerviosa

- Metiéndote una sandia por la nariz- emitió con sarcasmo -¡Volando, tonta!- y todas se echaron a reír

Luego Rainbow racionalizó, su amiga recién tenía alas, era algo normal que le preguntara ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa?

-Aaah bueno… ¡La verdad es que no lo recuerdo!- clamó divertida

Las chicas volvieron a reír

-Yo si lo recuerdo- emitió Applejack mientras que con una mirada nostálgica tomaba un sorbo de su champagne

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- vociferaron todas

-¡Pero si no lo recuerdo ni yo! ¿Cómo lo harás tú?- inquirió la Pegaso

- Tenias sólo 5 años, tus papás habían venido de Cloudsdale para conseguir unas plantas medicinales que sólo se dan acá en los suelos de Ponyville, y para sé exactos, en los huertos de mi granja. Las plantas eran para tu mamá, se encontraba muy enferma en ese entonces, pero aún así había querido vernir a Ponyville contigo y tu padre.

Tú jugabas con las mariposas entre los manzanos y yo me encontraba ayudando a Big Macintosh a cosechar las manzanas. Mientras tus papas hablaban con mi abuela, me preguntaron si podía jugar contigo y cuidarte, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo pero Big estaba muy ocupado y yo no lo ayudaba mucho que digamos, fui a regañadientes y me senté a tu lado, tú seguías jugando a cazar las mariposas con tu hocico saltando de aquí para allá, no notabas mi presencia. Al poco tiempo, tu padre obligo a tu madre a descansar, y se sentó a mi lado a observarte también, ni siquiera notaste la presencia de ella.

-Perdona a Rainbow, ella no tiene muchas amigas de su edad y por eso está acostumbrada a vivir en su propio mundo, yo soy una persona muy enferma y no puedo jugar con ella tanto como querría- me habló una hermosa Pegaso de blanco pelaje y melena de colores, alta, refinada y de ojos tiernos y soñadores.

-No se preocupe, de todas maneras, yo no soy mucho de jugar con niños, tengo que ayudar aquí en la granja- A pesar de mi corta edad hablaba fluidamente, la muerte de mis padre me había hecho madurar antes de tiempo.

-Veo que eres bastante responsable-

-Tengo que hacerlo…o por lo menos eso intento, mi padres se fueron y mi abuela es muy viejita para encargarse de todo, tampoco quiero darle ese peso a mi hermano, tengo que ayudarlo, deseo mucho ayudarlos- proclamé triste, sintiéndome impotente

- Y tus padres ¿A dónde fueron?-

-Al cielo- y mire hacia arriba, el azul e inmenso cielo se extendía sobre nosotras – A veces me gustaría ser como usted – dije refiriéndome a sus alas – y poder volar hasta donde están ellos – por muy madura aún no comprendía varias cosas.

- ¿Volar?- y por primera vez Rainbow notó nuestra existencia acercándosenos. – ¡Yo también deseo volar! ¡Muy muy lejos!-Proclamo extasiada mientras saltaba y miraba hacia arriba. Yo no supe que decir sólo la miraba extrañada. Pero aquella Pegaso no se detendría con su cavilaciones y sin tener idea del espacio personal me grito casi hocico con hocico- ¡Mi mamá me dijo que ella pronto ira allá también! ¡Así que cuando aprenda a volar te llevaré conmigo e iremos a verla a ella y a tus padres!-

En ese entonces ninguna de las dos entendía el significado de la muerte, una extraña felicidad me lleno y no pude evitar conmoverme, era una hermosa propuesta, yo y tu madre, lloramos y sonreímos a la vez. Acepté encantada.

Pasamos toda aquella tarde corriendo a toda velocidad por los campos, para que tú agarraras vuelo y pudieras volar. Lo lograste, y volaste unos metros antes de que te estrellaras contra tu madre

-No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? Luego de la muerte de tu madre tu mente tuvo que haber suprimido ese recuerdo…- dijo la rubia al terminar de narrar la historia, tomando otro sorbo de champagne.

Cuando Applejack dirigió su mirada hacía la Pegaso, no solo ésta, sino todas estaban llorando.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quise trae amargos recuerdos a tú mente!- se disculpó desesperada

-¡¿Amargos?!- vociferó y en un instante Rainbow estaba cara a cara volando frente a la pony terrestre- ¡Ese es debe ser el recuerdo más hermoso que tengo de mi madre! ¡¿Y tú me lo dices ahora?!- chillaba con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos-

-No creía que lo habías olvidado…- pronunció afligida Applejack.

-Te conocí a ti y prometí a mi madre verla nuevamente algún día…. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado… - mascullaba mientras aterrizaba- tú promesa también…perdóname AJ- dijo mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de la rubia y la acercaba más con su ala, rodeándola en un cálido abrazo y llorando en silencio.

-Perdóname tú a mí, por no decirte que me debes una, Sugarcube- Se sacó su sombrero y cubriendo el rostro de ambas, lloro también en silencio.

Pronto, las todas nos rodearon a mí y a Rainbow en un gran abrazo, al terminar Fluttershy apartó a Rainbow de mí para consolarla, y Rarity se quedo a mí lado.

-¿Hubieses querido que Rainbow fuera la primera?- preguntó. En su mirada no se reflejaban ni celos, ni dolor sino más bien pura sinceridad.

-Hubiese querido que todo lo mío fuera de ella…-

-Eres una tonta- clamó con una Risilla Rarity y una lágrima se escapo de su ojos.


End file.
